kedyafandomcom-20200215-history
People's Republic of Rybak
The People's Republic was founded by Emperor Flint shortly after the death of Airwalker Voltaire. Emperor Flint forced the nations of the empire to take part in a United Republic in response to threats from the southern totalitarian government of The Kingdom of Lazio. Flint, being born from Lazio [Born with the name '''Finto'] was born and raised in '''Nuovolexinto' as an Assassin. In his twenties, he was sent to the City of Albatross to murder the Emperor and current Airwalker : Voltaire, then, return to Lazio to assist the army with invading the empire. Emperor Flint betrayed these orders and hid in Albatross. He was able to keep his assassination a secret, and was able to climb the government of the empire and became the Emperor himself. The people of Lazio quickly recognized Emperor Flint to be their very own Finto and began to threaten the Empire. Emperor Flint quickly toppled the Empire and established his United Republic to keep the nation strong. His efforts forced the Lazio military to step down and wait for a better opportunity, but life inside the Republic was a terrible experience for the common man. With the living Airwalker, Wolfgang, oblivious to his identity in the nation of Natolia, the people of Rybak had no representation. The People's Republic was destroyed during the Destruction of Albatross. The Republic was close to revolution when Koloktos was reborn. Emperor Flint also made several attempts to change the name of the City of Albatross to 'Kolo' in honor of Koloktos. He said, to his council: "To say that Albatross is the center of the People's Republic is a farce. Albatross '''was' the center of the United Colonies, but the United Colonies exists no more. I offer to you all a new name : Kolo."'' Flint not only changed the name of Albatross, but he strictly translated the names of several cities. # Kolo became the name of the City of Albatross. # Lecksington '''became the name of '''Lexington # Atland became the name of Atlanta # Everdeath stayed the same. # Serge became the name of Sergio # Lawland became the name of Kural # Cinnabar Ruins stayed the same. # New Jovice City '''became the name of '''Jovice # Oslo City became the name of Oslodorf # Gold City became the name Xi'an # Rimmington stayed the same. # Border Town became the name of Nortinbordin # Amonian Society became the name of Amòn # Northeast Town became the name of Upper Easton # East Town became the name of Easton # Southeast Town became the name of Lower Easton # Jin City became the name of Jinople # Suffolk stayed the same. # Vale stayed the same. (Although some pushed for it to be named Vayla) # The Obsidian Spire was proclaimed to be its own city. The renaming of the cities was an attempt to strip the old nations of their cultural distinctions so that the nation could function more like a Union. There is little else to say of the Republic for it did not last very long. Emperor Flint, rather than trying to stay alive during the Destruction of Albatross, commited suicide by jumping off of the Capital Building after apologizing to Koloktos for assassinating Voltaire. During the Pre-Centennial years, Emperor Flint is recognized as a hero by the people of The Kingdom of Evazia and Koloktos himself.